Talking About Earth
Log Title: Talking About Earth Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: October 8, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Cerebros has been reassigned to Earth. He has a very different view of this then Dust Devil or Scales do. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 13:09:33 on Tuesday, 8 October 2019.' Dust Devil is taking off the 'tiara' that at least allieviated some of the discomfort from trying to take in all the info from his change back to Dust Devil. A sigh escapes him and he rubs his head, "Stupid Stormfront..." Tracker is comfortably laying across Dust Devil as he carefully sits up. His optics search the room for any activity before he puts his hands in front of him and starts playing with a forcefield between his digets. Scales bounds in from outside and looks around to see who's in the Medical Center. She stops and waves at Dust Devil. Dust Devil tilts his head and smiles at Scales, "How are ya doin Scales." He spreads his hands apart and makes the little forcefield bigger and then widens his hands to expand it the other direction. "Head feels better. if ya see signal flare please tell 'im thanks fer me." Scales hops up onto an open space on a shelf. "Sure thing." She tilts her head at the forcefield curiously. Cerebros walks in, a somewhat somber look on his face, but for Cerebros, it's kind of hard to gauge. Dust Devil grins at Scales, "Sorry, warmin up my forcefield generator since I guess that's where they need me...or at least WILL need me. Might have ya check the systems just ta make sure they're workin okay before I go out. Though they feel really good right now." Scales nods. "Had to replace some parts while Stormfront was here, actually. Constant use means wearing through everything faster." She waves over at Cerebros. "You okay?" Cerebros nods and waves in return. "Heyah Scales..." He sighs. "I got orders...I'm being transferred...to Earth." Dust Devil's expression goes from cheerful to crestfallen. "You...but...slaggit...." He disapates the forcefield and looks at tracker, petting the canine and avoiding optic contact with Cerebros. Scales ooohs. "Earth is great! There's lots of neat things there. All sorts of cool plants and neat rocks and lots of good music.." Cerebros faceplate frowns and he does some very non-Cerebros style behavior and kicks a bolt that was on the ground against the wall. "Slaggit!" He looks at Scales. "I don't care! I want to stay here!" He points to his chest. "I...I at least PARTIALLY control Fortress Maximus. 'I' should have a say too!" He frowns. "MY friends are HERE, I want to stay HERE. Is that too much for Optimus Prime to process?!" Dust Devil sighs, "You'll do great Cerebros...I spent half my life there. Cybertron wasn't even liveable until Spike helped save the planet. And there are bots there too. Scales can tell you how nice the sunshine is." He's still looking at Tracker. Scales nods. "It's a lot brighter and warmer. Great for just sittin' out an' feelin' cozy." She grins. "Though you won't get charged from it like me an' Snarl do." Cerebros folds his arms and shakes his head at Scales. "I know but..." He frowns at Dust Devil. "Oh yeah, YOU'D like me gone, I know! I know Stormfront felt like I was a weight on him, so no doubt after reading Stormfront's accounts, you're going to LOVE getting me off your agenda!" He frowns and storms out. His voice can faintly be heard "This...is...such...BULLSHIT!" Dust Devil stares, his dark optics wide, "What?! I didn't say that?! I..." His shoulders slump, "Just when I figured I'd had a friend...." He looks at Scales. "I didn't do anythin wrong." Scales huffs a puff of smoke. "He's done that before, you know... stormed out upset. An' he usually comes back later to say sorry.." She leans over to headbump Dust Devil. "People can yell at you for just bein' friendly. But you grew outta that. So maybe he will, too." Dust Devil sighs and relaxes a little when Scales talks. He manages a half smile, "So...when did ya get so wise?" Scales tilts her head at Dust Devil, then shrugs. "I dunno." She settles, crossing her paws and letting her tail hang over the edge of the shelf. "If I wasn't put in charge of here, I'd be all set for a shift back on Earth. It's fall over there, isn't it? All the leaves will be changing colors. And there'll be snow soon up in the mountains by the Ark." Dust Devil smiles, "I know what ya mean....the wind is cool and yeah there's less dust devils goin across the flats, it still has such strong winds to surf. And there's that spot up above the ark among the rocks that if you sit JUST right Red ALert's cameras can't see you. Used ta purposely put birdfeed and stuff there just to cause movement and set his sensors off. Good times..." Scales snickers. "That's mean, you know." She hmms. "The desert sun won't be as strong, unless there's a trip to Australia or somethin'. But it'll still be stronger than here. An' you can sit out when it's dark and bitter cold an' almost -feel- the sun come up, with how much warmer it is than the ground." Dust Devil grins, "I'm like one of those secret shoppers, it's my job to test all of Red ALert's security in order ta make sure it's workin right....and to mildly exploit those loopholes if it's not something that will endanger everyone." Scales hehs. "Yeah, but do you tell him, or do you just use it to drive him crazy?" Dust Devil says, "Depends if he's been a real snot about things or not. WE've actually gotten along better recently than before." Scales nods. "He seems happier now that he's not in charge of security." She giggles. "I can understand that." Dust Devil frowns, "I miss him being head of security though. I know he did alot of good for the bots in his position. But I don't want him not feeling useful...ya know?" Scales hmms. "Bein' useful is nice.. but it's not the only way to be happy, y'know? A lot of Bots don't ever relax an' play." Dust Devil nods. "I...I didn't realize at first how much leeway I was given, they really did and still do try and let me...and I guess you have something of a life outside of this war." Scales shrugs. "Well, sorta. I mean, all my friends are other Autobots or Spike's family, so.." Dust Devil nods, "But...it's not been a bad life though...at least I don't think mine has." He smiles at Scales. "I know I've not been the best mech ta be around. At least you had the dinobots protectin ya and bein yer family too. I've never heard anything bad about ya, you know?" Scales hees, ducking her head. "I keep to myself if I'm in a super bad mood. Either that or go hang out with the Dinobots. They kinda get it." She flicks her tail. "Miss hangin' out at the schools though. Kids used to come up and pet me. I never really got up the nerve to go find some other place to meet people after the school I'd been visiting closed." Dust Devil says, "Ever thought of one of those old age homes? I mean not all the time. I could see it being hard on ya after a while. But perhaps now and then. Someo of those people may have never seen a dragon or an autobot up close. Especially if you can find one that does the kids meeting the seniors things." Scales huhs. "That might be nice. I hear they have good stories to tell." She looks around at the Medical Center. "Kinda responsible for this, though... might be a while before I can head back." Dust Devil tilts his head trying to focus. "Ummmm Why are you responsible fer here?" He tries to figure what he's missed or is forgetting. ''' '''Dust Devil says, "Wait...Ratchet....right? His hands" Scales nods. "I got promoted when Ratchet got attacked." Cerebros slowly peers in. Dust Devil frowns, "Sorry...some of the stuff that's close to when Stormfront took over is a bit hazy and it still hurts to try and unscramble all the information. I'll try and help Backblast find his hands if we can. We gotta do somethin. THink the only reason I even remembered was cause we did all that work ta fix him." GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scales notices Cerebros and waves to him from where she's relaxing on a shelf near Dust Devil. Cerebros flinches as Scales waves to him. He sheepishly walks in. He avoids eye contact with Dust Devil. Dust Devil sees Cerebros avoiding looking at him and frowns. His optics go to Tracker and he pets his friend, "Scales...can ya double check the forcefield systems and I'll get outta here." Cerebros bows his head. "Dust Devil...I... think I owe you an apology." Scales looks between the two mechs but hops down onto Dust Devil to check his forcefield systems, letting them talk. Cerebros bows his head slightly and murmers/apologizes to Scales "I'm sorry if I upset you too..." Dust Devil frowns, "I...didn't to anythin this time ta deserve ya growlin at me. I don't want ya gone. Too many others are already gone." Scales just shrugs to Cerebros from where she's got one of Dust Devil's access panels open and is poking around. Cerebros sighs and says "I'm sorry...I just...I heard the orders, I was upset and...I'm still trying to control my emotion.." He frowns and shakes his head. "It's no excuse I know...I'm sorry..." He sighs "I don't go to Earth for awhile, at least until Omega Supreme gets fixed." Dust Devil nods. "I wasn't the best at the whole emotional thing when I first went ta earth. My idea of dealin with gettin even with whoever caused me trouble." ''' '''Cerebros says quickly "Like Daniel?" Dust Devil says, "Uhhhh depends on how you mean this. Cause I totally made Daniel mad by telling him stuff that I possibly shouldn't have." Scales does her best to not distract Dust Devil from his conversation. She is taking a bit longer with this than she really needs to. Cerebros says cautiously "So...you're not mad at me?" Dust Devil sits for a moment, "I'm disappointed.....I think? Ya went after me fer somethin I didn't do or say...and unfortunately there's gonna be tons of times when I really WILL deserve fer ya to be mad and hate me. I don't want ya just thinkin of me as bein trouble and all. WEll more trouble than I already am. And like if others had heard ya goin off on me, they'd automatically assume that I was in the wrong ya know?" Cerebros 's optics flicker and his shoulders slump slightly as he sits down. He mutters "I know..." Scales finishes up and closes the panel, then leans against it, peering around at Cerebros. Dust Devil reaches and gives Scales a quick hug before releasing the tiny dragon. "I'll tell ya when my temper is riled....I'm gonna end up doin the same back at you. And...I apologize now fer when I end up doin the same ta you. Maybe it's part of bein young. Now...ya really gotta worry when ya get Scales mad at you. She bites...and if yer lucky you'll get out with some scorch marks and claw marks. But if she's REALLY REALLY mad, she sics the dinobots on ya." Cerebros chuckles at that, heartily. Cerebros looks at Scales, then looks at Dust Devil, and then looks at Scales. "Is...that right?" Scales grins at Cerebros. "Well, I do breathe fire an' bite when I'm really mad, but that's usually only at people who're tryin' to beat up my friends." Cerebros holds his hands up. "No...trust me...I wouldn't...No. I would never try to beat up either of you!" Scales hehs. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't." She breathes out a thin stream of smoke. "But there are people who would." Log session ending at 21:39:37 on Tuesday, 8 October 2019.